Now She's Gone
by MusicalBeans
Summary: This fanfic is about Vaughn’s feelings about Sydney’s death on the day of her funeral. It’s kinda sad. This is the first Alias Fanfic that I’ve written. Please give it a shot! READ AND REVIEW!


Hello! This fic is about Vaughn's feelings towards Sydney's death. This is my first Alias fic, and I hope you all like it! This is probably going to be a one-shot story, depending on what you think I might write more, let me know!!! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot!!!

Now She's Gone

I can still remember the last day I saw her. The love of my life, Sydney Bristow. I can remember it like it was only yesterday when I dropped her off after work. Later that evening I received a phone call from her father, Jack, saying that there had been an accident. My heart skipped so many beats. Was she okay? What had happened?

I got out of bed and drove straight over to her no longer existing house. It looked as if there had been a fire, the whole house was covered in black soot. When I spotted Jack, I got out of my car and walked over to him.

"Jack, what happened?"

He hesitated and looked at me.

"There's been a horrible accident."

"Where's Sydney? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

He sighed. I could sense that something was wrong.

"Jack, what happened? Is she okay?

I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Vaughn, Sydney is dead. I'm sorry."

The words kept playing back in my mind.

"_Sydney is dead. Sydney is dead. Sydney is dead."_

I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. I still don't.

Today is the day of Sydney's funeral. It isn't going to be an open-casket funeral, because her body was burnt so badly. We're all meeting at the funeral home, then are driving to the beach. Jack and I decided that it would be a nice idea to scatter her ashes in the ocean.

I looked around the room where so many of Sydney's and my own colleagues and friends were standing, morning the loss of her precious life. Then all of a sudden it hit me, like a stack of bricks. Sydney was dead. She was really gone. Gone forever.

I ran to the bathroom before breaking down entirely. I turned the faucet handle, and let my cupped hands gather water, which I splashed all over my face. I couldn't believe it, the love of my life was actually gone. I sunk to the floor and sobbed immensely. My friend, Eric Weiss must have heard the muffled noises, and walked in the bathroom. He sat down next to me.

"Mike, I know you miss her, and nothing I say is going to make the pain go away."

"No, you don't understand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We had plans."

"Fill me in."

"We were planning a trip together. To get away from the crazy lives that we have. Just to relax, the two of us together."

He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"I had plans."

I said taking a ring out of the pocket of my black jacket.

"While on our trip, I was going to ask her if she would be my wife. I had always seen us together, you know, ten years later, away from this stupid CIA lives of torture, lying, and fear. We would be together in a little house somewhere with two kids, one a boy and the other a girl."

"I'm sure she always pictured the same."

"She wasn't supposed to die like this! Not here, not now!"

"I know it's hard. But she loved you, and she knew that you loved her."

Maybe he was right. I breathed in.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this right now, but maybe, maybe it happened for a reason that we don't really know."

The door opened, Weiss and I looked up to see Marcus Dixon, a fellow agent of ours.

He cleared his throat.

"Everyone is getting ready to head over to the beach now, for her scattering."

Weiss nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and walked out.

"Ready?"

"No. But if I don't go, I'll miss my only chance at goodbye."

I said while hesitating and finally standing.

"Do you want me to ride with me, or will you be okay?"

"No, I'd really like to be alone if that's okay."

I said walking out to my car. I got in and followed some other people to the beach. The ride was only a five minute drive from the funeral home to the beach, but it seemed like it took five hours. I didn't want to say goodbye, it all hurt too much.

When I parked, I tried as hard as possible to hold in the tears and look strong. I could feel the tension in my throat, and the burning sensation in my eyes and nose. I got out of my car and walked over to the area where everyone else was standing. When everyone had arrived, the priest started talking, and some people said some words. I was completely zoned out and hadn't heard one word of what the priest had said. The only thing that kept going through my head was; _Sydney is gone and she is never coming back._

Five of us from the CIA stood in a line, each to take a turn in scattering Sydney's ashes into the cold, blue waters of the ocean. Jack was the first to go, then Marshall, Weiss, Dixon, then myself.

I took the rest of the powdery remains of the girl I loved, and would forever love, and lightly let them go, and watching as the wind softly carried them away.

I whispered silently while I watched her ashes drift away,

"Goodbye my love."

a/n: Well I really hope you liked it! Please review it!!! If you would like a laugh, please read another Fanfic that I co-wrote titled "We're Not High" There is a little Sydney and Vaughn in it close to the end.

For now this fic will remain a one shot, but if enough reviews say, I might tack on three more chapters,

When Vaughn meets/marries Lauren.

When Vaughn finds out that Sydney really is alive.

And that last is when Lauren dies, and Vaughn and Sydney get back together.

Please let me know. AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!

Love to you all,

MusicalBeans


End file.
